La rica y el vagabundo
by Hotday productions
Summary: Una relación imposible para los estándares normales de está universidad de ricos.
1. Chapter 1

Corazón de piedra.

El hombre estaba completamente nerviosa ante la situación que estaba. Ya que, a pesar de tener 16 años, su vida amorosa era comparado como un juego de domino.

Tenía una cita.

Y luego terminaban sin razón aparente.

Lo peor eran sus excusas para evitarlo, pero él sabía por qué terminaban con él.

"Eres feo y pobre"

Su físico no era impresionante ni podría decirse que resaltaba entre la multitud. Todo lo contrario.

Sus cachetes estaban cubiertos de pecas. Su rostro era bastante regular a diferencia de los otros hombres y sus "Perfección" de sus cuerpos.

Pero sobre todo era de su estado financiero.

Él no sabía por qué, pero de repente las mujeres estaban tan interesados en el tamaño del bolsillo en vez de ver la personalidad de las personas, no importando mucho si después ellos los maltrataban.

Y a la inversa.

Al principio él pensaba en terminar esto y ser virgen por el resto de su vida estudiantil. Estas mujeres solo le interesaban que coche conducían y que tamaño de bolsillo tenían.

Y él era solo un pobre con mucha suerte de estar en una escuela de cierta importancia, solo por sus notas muy buenas en la escuela, ya que era pobre y su familia necesitaba pelear para traer la comida en la mesa. Hasta inclusive hubo días que no pudo dormir casi nada para traer algo en la mesa.

Está era su única oportunidad para que su madre, enferma de corazón, pudiese tener una mejor comodidad y buenos servicios médicos.

Pensaba que en esta travesía iba a estar completamente solo, ya que no tenía amigos por ser "Un pobre entre ricos" y siempre lo marginaban por eso.

Hasta que llegó "Ella" y su situación actual.

Al principio solo eran amigos, para su sorpresa, aunque su actitud casi recia de hablar con él y su actitud muy orgullosa lo hacía como intentar alejarse de él.

Al principio pensaba que solo estaba cerca de él por una apuesta, por tener compasión o quería verle sufrir por decir las "Palabras mágicas", pero ahora no sabía en qué pensar.

Cuando los otros estudiantes lo molestaban, ella se ponía en medio y me defendía, hasta inclusive daba su mirada de advertencia para que se alejasen de mí.

Hablaba conmigo cuando estaba completamente solo o a veces me ayudaba en mi posición económica sin esperar algo.

Extraño, sabiendo de donde estudiaba y que gente había.

Pero ahora no necesitaba pensar mucho en ello, ya que estaba a punto de entrar en un salón de clases solos los dos, un domingo, en la tarde.

Solo esperaría que no lo traicionase.

* * *

Al entrar al salón de clases, finalmente la vi, mirando por la ventana en su semblante fría y sería. Al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, ella volteó su cabeza con cabello de serpientes de color marrón, que silbaban de formas armoniosas y felices de verle. Junto con su cola de verde de una apariencia casi como la de una roca; con su franela de color negro y su falda larga del mismo color.

\- Viniste – le dijo, con una voz tan dura y fría como una roca en la Antártida.

\- B-Buenas – salude a la chica medusa. Ella era un estudiante No-Humana proveniente de Zipangu y, suponiendo por la escuela donde estaban, debería de ser de familia rica.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella no actúa para nada como las demás personas.

\- Me alegro que este aquí – dijo de forma seca - ¿Sabes de qué vamos a hablar?

\- No – dijo, aunque mi voz estaba mezclada entre curiosidad y miedo.

\- Me alegro, ya que quiero que escuches estás palabras por mí y nadie más que mí – de igual manera lo dijo de forma seca mientras ella se acercaba más y más, hasta llegar al frente de mí.

Trague saliva. Jamás he admitido esto pero estoy enamorado de está lamia de cabello de serpiente. Su seguridad que me brindaba me sentía de una manera protegido ante está escuela de tontos. Pero estar al frente de ella, para decirme algo me hacía sentirme muy temeroso.

Cuando ella vino a esta escuela, nadie la admitía y nadie quería estar relacionado con ella por ser una ser inhumana. Solo fui yo que lo acepto.

Charlamos…en lo que se pudo por su seriedad.

A veces compartimos almuerzos para saber cómo sabía la comida de una Nación completamente desconocida tanto para uno como el otro.

Quizás fue poco, pero algo me hacía sentirme enamorado de está lamia.

Pero después, como acto de magia, todos querían estar cerca de ella y, en poco tiempo, se convirtió en popular.

No se vieron mucho desde entonces, solamente se vieron cuando ella lo protegía, pero fuera de eso no se veían.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, muy temeroso por sus palabras, quizás hirientes o decirle que tenía un novio de esos cabezas huecas.

Finalmente, ella habló.

\- Te amo.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa ante sus palabras, unas palabras que jamás espero escuchar de ella. Esperaba otra cosa, cómo que su amistad era falsa y sus compañeros iban a entrar al salón y comenzar a reírse, o decirle que no se acercase más a él.

Pero no…eso.

\- ¿Me amas? – la Medusa le pregunto, mirándole aún con esos ojos tan secos como un desierto, pero esperando una respuesta de forma apresurada.

Trague saliva y, con toda la fuerza que pude reunir le dije – S-Si, t-te a-amo – _"¡Ahora me parezco a un tarado!"_

\- Bien – ella se acercó un poco más a mí, solo quedando más o menos un metro, literalmente la podía tocar si extendía mi brazo.

Una curiosidad bizarra me creció en mí desde la primera vez que la vi, que eran su cabello de serpientes. Siempre me daba curiosidad si sus…"Serpientes" eran…serpientes. Y aunque ella me dijo que me amaba, dudaba que ella me dejase – Ahora las parejas se tocan entre sí…¿verdad? – pregunto la Medusa.

Trague saliva.

Extendí mi mano de forma muy lenta, como si lo que iba a tocar me iba a atacar si me movía de manera apresurada.

Antes de que pudiese extender mi brazo lo suficiente para tocar su cabeza, fije mi mirada a su rostro y vi una mirada casi penetrante como amenazadora. Detuve mi brazo y, muy asustado, retrocedí mi brazo. Para mi sorpresa, sus cabellos se abalanzaron de forma inmediata a mí brazo y cerré los ojos esperando mordiscos y algún veneno muy doloroso.

Lo que sentí, fue un toque muy suave y…¿algo húmedo?

Abrí los ojos y vi que las serpientes de su cabeza estaban rodeando mi mano dándoles mimos, hasta una de ellas tenía uno de mis dedos dentro de su boca, pero no tenía ningún filo de algún diente.

O eso o no tienen.

Lo que sentí después era que estas serpientes me estaban jalando hasta la cabeza de la medusa.

Tragando otra vez, comencé nuevamente mi movimiento hacia su cabeza hasta que finalmente llegué.

Puse mi mirada hacia la de la Medusa y vi que estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, pero no tenía esa expresión de molestia, pero aun así… - ¿Te molesta, Sara?

\- No – su voz era cambiada ahora. En vez de esa voz tipo estatua, ahora escuchaba una voz amorosa como un tanto tímida – Abrázame.

\- P-Pero, t-tú… - antes de que pudiese terminar, ella se abalanzó hacia mí para dándole un abrazo.

Las serpientes en mi mano estaban ahora en mi cabeza, dándome mimos y utilizando sus lenguas para lamerme o lo que hace las serpientes con esa lengua. Hasta tenía las dos orejas siendo asaltadas por estas mismas.

Sara retrocedió un poco su cabeza para mirarme y me beso. No era un beso duro o agresivo. Era calmado y amoroso. Yo le respondí y la abrace y ella me rodeó con su cola en mis piernas y dejando el resto en mi hombro derecho.

Nos dejamos de besarnos por falta de aire y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo – Estemos juntos…por siempre y para siempre – no era sarcástico o palabras de un amor "Universitario", eran palabras tan ciertas como su cola y me sorprendí por esas palabras.

\- ¿Aunque sea pobre…con una madre enferma?

\- No me importa…te ayudare y… - ella retrocedió para mirándome fijamente en mis ojos - …convertiré en piedra a los que te quieran molestar…lastimar…o separarnos – vi con temor como mis hombros se convertían en piedra, pero no sentía dolor o una sensación extraña…prácticamente no sentía nada – Si dejas de abrazarme, convertiré tus brazos en piedra – ella me beso antes de que pudiese protestar, simplemente rindiéndome ante sus toques de manos, serpientes y lengua. Vi en mi rabillo del ojos que mis hombros ya no eran de roca y la abrace más fuerte, dándome un premio de un beso aún más amoroso.

Desde este instante, pensé que mi vida iba a mejorar.

* * *

Y vaya que mejoró como a su vez empeoró.

Me di cuenta después de que ella se convirtió en popular por la empresa de su familia.

Literalmente, su familia podía comprar la escuela y todos incluido-hasta estudiantes-si quisieran. Era una mezcla de negocios del negocio del entrenamiento, empresarial, extracción de minerales y otros más.

Al principio pensaba que su familia no iba a aceptarme, por ser prácticamente pobre.

No pasó nada de eso.

Más bien sus padres-Una Echidna y un humano-estaban felices por nuestra relación ¡hasta inclusive su madre reviso mi bolso si traía condones para tener nietos!

Sara me explico que era un poco desesperada por tener nietos…aun teniendo más de 15 hijos y viniendo dos más.

Ahora ya sé por qué las Echidnas tenían una familia muy numerosa.

Hasta inclusive ellos ayudaron a mi madre con su problema cardíaco yendo a esos hospitales de los Mamonos. Al principio pensaba que esos hospitales eran muy costosos y la primera vez que entre me asuste por lo hermoso que es que, literalmente, escape del miedo del precio.

Pero la segunda fui con mi novia y me sorprendí de algo. Ellos no aceptaban plata.

A diferencia de los hospitales normales, estos no aceptaban ningún monto monetario, solo se dedicaban ayudar en cualquier problema que iba surgiendo.

Al principio pensaba que tenía doctores de segunda, pero vi a los doctores y se veían preparados y profesionales, con equipos que jamás he visto y hasta algunos sacados de la ciencia ficción.

Aunque haya pasado esas cosas, también ocurrieron cosas malas.

La escuela, al descubrir nuestro noviazgo, intentaron todo para separarnos, ya que según ellos "Gente como él no debe de ser atendido ni tener ninguna relación con nosotros. Lo único que sirven es ser mayordomos".

Me puso triste, pero ella me defendió, aun perdiendo su popularidad igual mente me defendió.

"Yo no quise ser popular, solo lo hicieron por mi familia y mi dinero"

Hasta inclusive una de las compañeras me jalo y, enfrente de mi novia, me beso intentando que pensara era un mujeriego o una persona que monta cuernos.

Ella no se lo creyó.

La convirtió en piedra, me arrastro y me beso profundamente.

Para después amenazar a cualquier estúpido que intentasen separarnos iba a sufrir su mismo destino como la de su compañera.

Solo se detuvieron después del alumno número 30.

* * *

Después de nuestra graduación e ir a una fiesta privada con su familia, tuvimos una celebración masiva gracias a la hermana de Sara que era toda una fanática de fiestas.

Aunque la nuestra era un poco tranquila por no ser muy aficionado a las fiestas esas grandotas con desastres masivos, pero si hubo muchas emociones fuertes.

Como que mi madre se recuperó después de largas cirugías de su corazón.

O hasta inclusive ahora, que la madre de Sara nos empujó a una habitación especial.

* * *

\- B-Bueno ¿Q-Qué paso para… - al ver a mi novia, vi cómo se estaba desvistiéndose.

Lo máximo que pude verla tan…"Desnuda" era en ropa interior, pero ahora se estaba desvistiéndose completamente.

Antes de que pudiese replicar el por qué, ella se lanzó y me beso de forma apasionada.

\- No lo sientes – me dijo con una voz casi extraña, fuera de su lugar.

Ahora que se sentía a sí mismo…¿por qué hacía tanto calor?

\- Mi madre nos dio unas bebidas que nos hacen cachondos y preparados para hacer el amor.

\- ¿P-Pero/Tú quieres hacerlo…yo también…sin importar si tenemos está poción en nuestro sistema – ella me beso nuevamente - ¿O no lo quieres hacerlo?

\- N-No, d-digo… - ella me beso, mientras me quitaba mi camisa de botones de color morado oscuro.

\- Me encanta tu sabor – nos caímos a la cama, mientras ella me sacaba los pantalones y ella se quitaba su falda – Y quiero saborearlo más.

Yo le di una sonrisa y la bese y ella me acepto sin dudarlo.

Sé que sería una de muchas noches que íbamos a tener como está y estoy muy feliz con esto.

Siendo amado por alguien que, sin importar quién eres, te amé con todo su corazón.

\- Gracias por aceptarme por como soy.

Ella me dio una sonrisa depredadora, acercándome a mi oído y susurrando - Siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Nota 1: Esto no es la secuela del primer capítulo.

Relación prohibida.

Abrí la puerta donde estaba mi ama. La vi acostada, con una mirada entre enojada y pensativa, mirando hacia a mí y la copa de bronce que yo tenía en la mano del líquido de color rojo, parecida cómo a la sangre.

\- Te tardaste – ella gruño, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su dedo de forma impaciente.

\- Lo siento ama. Conseguir esto no es sencillo de colectar, sobre todo de forma rápida. – ella gruño, haciendo que yo apartase la mirada para no provocarla más – T-Tenga – camine hacia ella y le entregue la copa.

Al tomar un trago y antes de que me dijese algo, la interrumpí – Ya sé, ya me voy – con una voz sumisa y no hacer enojar aún más a mi ama, me fui, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Casi caí de rodillas por el miedo que sentí y casi comienzo a llorar. He estado con ella por mucho tiempo.

Camine hacia el baño más cercano para refrescarme un poco, y después de echarme el agua a la cara y me mire al espejo. He estado por veinte años en este lugar con mi ama.

Actualmente, tengo 25 años.

Suspire, esto no debería pasarme, me sentí cómo un fracaso. Ella pertenecía a un linaje tan antiguo cómo poderoso y yo, solo un individuo que ella encontró un día, debería de agradecer de estar aquí presente.

No.

De vivir aquí cada día y no quería enfurecer a mí ama.

Ya vio cómo hacían esas personas cada vez que alguien hacia algo incorrecto o se retrasaban, no importando si fuese un minuto o menos.

Suspiré nuevamente y me fui del baño para dirigirme hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo para mi ama cómo la invitada que iba a llegar ¿Quién? No sabía, pero sabiendo de quien era su ama, no se sorprendería si fuese de una familia igual o más poderosa que mi ama pertenecía.

Solo esperaba no defraudarla.

* * *

Estaba terminando la cocina y solo echando unos ingredientes para que el sabor sea perfecto. Me detuve por un instante al escuchar unos pasos femeninos y familiares. Me voltee y ahí estaba mi ama.

\- A-Ama – tartamudee de forma nerviosa y nuevamente ella gruño, más molesta que antes - ¿Necesitaba algo de mí? – reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no caer de rodillas, ya que ella sacó un poco de su instinto de asesino al escuchar mi voz tan sumisa, pero cómo vino se fue _"¿A-Acaso estoy en problemas?"_

\- ¿Qué estás cocinando? – me pregunto mi ama.

Mi ama tenía la piel tan blanca cómo la nieve, sus ojos duros de color morado mirándome de forma fija aparentemente intentado detectar algún error de mi parte, su vestido es de color morado oscuro, con un broche de una gota de sangre en su pecho, mostrando la familia que ella pertenecía.

Ella estaba mirándome fijamente para escuchar mi respuesta.

Trague saliva, sabía que era un error grande al hacer eso al frente de ella, pero era la única forma de quitar mi nerviosismo sin actuar cómo un estúpido.

\- Bueno, tenemos estofado de carne, ensalada con las frutas del reino de los demonios que pediste y/Ya entendí. Solo continúa. – ella se fue de forma abrupta, sin terminar mi conversación. Vi la ensalada. Por alguna razón ella me lo dio, pero lo preparé pensando que era mi orden silenciosa ¿acaso debí preparar otra cosa en vez de una ensalada?

Puse mis manos en mí rostro y casi me rompí a llorar. Ahora sabía que lo había jodido.

* * *

Lleve la comida hacia la sala, que sería lo suficientemente grande para no inclinar y agarrar ya sea una tasa de té y el almuerzo.

Cuando entra a la sala, vi que mi ama ya estaba con alguien y suponía que era su invitada.

Su piel, si su ama era de por sí es pálida, ella era todavía más pero se veía radiante de vitalidad, tenía un vestido blanco y sus mangas de color negro, sus zapatillas eran de cristal de tan solido que era imposible ver sus pies.

Al lado suyo había un hombre con un atuendo formal, camisa negra, pantalones del mismo color y además de su apariencia era de lo más común. Si podía darle una igualdad sería a si mismo, uno del montón, aunque sospechaba que era alguien importante o un príncipe.

Deje las cosas en la mesa y me puse al lado de mi ama pero alejado de ella.

Ella me miro al rostro y antes de que ella dijese algo, le interrumpí – Lo sé, ya me voy – le di una respetuosa referencia y me largue del salón.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, finalmente y puse mi cuerpo a la puerta; le di mi permiso a mis piernas para que se rindan y caí al suelo y me puse a llorar.

Todas las cosas que hacía, a pesar de hacer al pie de la letra, estaba siendo un completo fracaso para mi ama, que me dio un techo, comida y un lugar donde dormir.

Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos, siempre fracasaba.

¿Por qué mi ama no me ha botado cómo la basura que soy?

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser! – grite con enojo, viendo a mi amiga con una expresión sería - ¡Por culpa de esos infelices!

Ella asintió ante mis palabras y ella agarro un té, aunque se detuvo por un instante viendo el plato de ensalada con frutas reconocibles - ¿Acaso no le distes esas frutas a él cómo un regalo? – me preguntó muy curiosa y gruñí para no ponerme a gritar.

\- Claro, pero él pensaba que debía prepararlo para nosotras dos ¡y yo lo quería para que estuviese feliz!

Mi invitada suspiro y agarro una de las frutas, de forma de una uva anormalmente grande y se la dio a la persona de su lado, que este aceptó con gusto.

\- Mayormente por culpas de ellos.

\- ¿Mayormente?

Ella me miro, como si mi pregunta fuese una perdida de tiempo de contestar, pero suspiro e igualmente respondió – Él te tiene miedo.

\- ¡Miedo! ¿¡De mí?! – pregunté enfadada, casi queriendo arrancarle la traquea de un mordisco por esa ofensa.

Pero yo sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, pero igualmente me ofendía bastante.

\- Vi los ojos de tu mayordomo y tiene miedo. – tomó un trago de su té y me miro fijamente a mi – Miedo de ti, o mejor dicho, miedo a decepcionarte.

Yo baje la mirada con sentimientos encontrados por esas palabras – Pero no soy ruda con él.

\- Ruda o no, el piensa que debe de dar el 110% de su capacidad. – ella agarro la mano de su acompañante, que tenía el rostro rojizo – Mejor habla con él antes de que ocurra un desastroso desastre, querida. – ella se marchó, yendo a una habitación de arriba, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

 _"Quizás…lo tengo que hacer"_ no me gustaba hacer eso, quería que él lo hiciese como su primer paso hacia mí, pero si quería prevenir cualquier incidente con él necesitaba hacerlo ya.

* * *

Yo me estaba dirigiéndome a la habitación de mi ama, ya que necesitaba un poco de su bebida especial para esta noche. Muy extraño sabiendo que solo lo toma en las mañanas.

Toque la puerta, no antes de suspirar e intentar todo lo posible de quitar mi miedo de ser un inútil en frente de ella.

\- Adelante – la escuche y abrí la puerta, pero mi sorpresa sería grande al ver al lado de su cama, en su mesita de noche, la misma copa que le traje esta mañana.

Lo peor, era que estaba llena.

\- A-Ama ¿por qué – antes de que pudiese continuar, ella gruño de forma muy molesta y sabiendo que miraba, agarro la copa y la lanzó por la ventana.

Trague muy nervioso ante esa acción tan violenta, siendo la primera vez en toda su vida que la vio enfadada….no, la segunda, pero eso fue 20 años atrás.

\- Ven. – me dio mi orden y, agarrando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, camine hacia al lado de ella, justamente al lado de la cama justamente al lado suyo - ¿Esta llena?

\- S-Si señora. – ella lo agarro y antes de que pudiese tomarlo lo olfateo – No es lo que quería. – ella gruño y me miró.

-P-Pero señora, esa es la bebida de tu casa. – ella se levanto, viéndome a la cara, a centímetros de mi rostro.

-No quiero esta sangre. – sus ojos de dirigieron hacia mi cuello – Quiero la tuya.

\- Pero señora, y-,yo….. – yo aparte la mirada, desviando esos hermosos ojos morados que me enamore, pero sabía que….ella…..yo – Yo soy de sangre sucia, - ella gruño – yo no soy alguien importante, - ella mostró sus dientes de enojo – hasta inclusive yo no sirvo para nada….solo soy un estor/¡CÁLLATE! – ella me agarro y me tiro a la cama justamente al lado suyo; y tire el plato donde estaba al copa al suelo.

Ella estaba encima de mi, respirando fuertemente entre una mezcla de enojo y tristeza.

\- ¡Cállate….tú eres importante para mi!

\- P-Pero yo…..yo no valgo nada, yo – ella me detuvo al besarme esos labios que estaba enamorado. Labios prohibidos para mí, ni siquiera los podía tocarlos si quisiese.

Después de casi un minuto, ella se separo de mi y yo respire por falta de aire.

\- Yo te amo, - ella acaricio mi cabello – lo que te hicieron ellos no se volverá a repetirse jamás. Yo te cuidare, - ella se acerco a mi cuello – te abrazare, - sentía su respiración al lado de mi cuello – te alimentare, - ella abrió su boca un poco, pero antes de hacer alguna acción, le dijo lo último, que jamás sus oídos imaginaria escuchar.

\- te daré una familia – ella mordió mi cuello y gemí ante esta sensación tan rara y a su vez protectora.

Sujete su cabeza para no moverla, mientras sentía como ella chupaba mi sangre. No era un ataque, era para marcar su territorio.

Era para saber todo el mundo que yo le pertenecía.

Por primera vez comencé a llorar en frente de ella y ella se aparto de mi cuello y comenzó a besar mi rostro para tranquilizarme.

Pero además, una parte de ella me tocaba en un lugar especial.

\- A-Ama lo – ella me silencio poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

\- Di mi nombre – con una sonrisa, comenzó a quitarse su vestido con magia y se desprendía de su hermoso cuerpo, igualmente como lo hacía con mi ropa.

-Y – ella levantó su cintura, justamente encima de mi lugar especial – Yenny. – al decir esas palabras, ella bajó, conectándonos como uno solo.

Uno solo por lo que quede de mi existencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota 2: Después de que uno de ustedes me pidieron una comisión, decidí abrir las comisiones. Pero solo por el momento aceptaré estas, ya que sería casi original aunque (ya que el género de Monster girl es 100% utilizable para cualquier persona). Gracias por su atención


End file.
